sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Templates on Fandom
Easy access to templates: CardTable *Furigana = The Japanese name with the ruby text and stuff. *Kanji/Kana = Self-explanatory *Phon = phonetic readings *Trans = self-explanatory *link_marker = For Link Markers; use compass directions starting from NW and move right. *type = Monster type *type2 = Subtype (like Effect, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum) or Ability *type3 = Subtype2 / Ability *creator = Your name; this links to your user page by default, so spell your name correctly (or get your user page renamed if you opt to use a nickname) *lore = Regular effects *lorep = Pendulum effect *loren = Flavor text *attribute = Renders the 7 monster Attributes and Spell/Trap. You do not need to write them all in CAPS; just the first letter. The template also services other languages like: Spanish, French, Italian, German, Arabic, Greek, Russian, Chinese (both Mandarin and Cantonese), Korean, etc. You just have to look for the fields in the template when editing, but I suspect these fields will be relatively unused. CharacterInfobox *color = What color is your character's page *appears_in = name of your fan fiction / series *appears_in_2 = if appearing in secondary one, use this one *debut = What chapter/episode do they first appear (primary). Just type a number because it already renders out "Chapter (x)" *sign = Western Zodiac sign (like Scorpio) *team = If your character has a Duel Team or something, who do they belong to. *status_at_debut = Standing of your character at the time this fic begins and they appear. (Uh, I think this also translates to their current profession and stuff, like student) *school = Where do they attend (if applicable) *p_school = What schools did they attend (if applicable) *relations = Immediate family/relatives *tomodachi = friends who aren't blood-related *duel_disc = What type of disc do they use *d_vehicle = If character owns a Duel Board, Runner or some other method of engaging in Turbo Duels or whatever. *rank = (Similar to GX) *aca_honors = Any degrees or academic awards received by the character. May also include doctorates or professional certifications. *n_rank = For cross-canon fics; if character has a ninja rank *n_loyalty = For Naruto crosses; what village or country are they associated with. *affiliation = Group membership *height = How tall is your character (Default is put the imperial standard first, then the metric conversion) *weight = How heavy is your character? *d_ability = Does character have any special powers that can be invoked in duels (i.e. Clear Mind, Burning Soul, Shining Draw, etc) *other_ability = Any other powers? *chakra = What are your character's chakra natures? *family = If character belongs to a clan or something *music = Battle music that would probably play in the background if they do stuff. (You can just link to Youtube or something) You will probably just fill in (on average): *Name *Gender *Deck *Color *Appears_in Rest of the fields exist because 5Ds BG is cross-over. Archetype / Set templates Direct linking Just edit and copy/paste to your needs. *Card List Category:Templates